1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a sleeve into which means of identification such as a business card or distinctive logo may be inserted and that may be affixed to a mounting surface and to a method of affixing a mounting surface a sleeve for receiving means of identification. Also disclosed is a method of manufacture whereby the present invention may be manufactured in masse within a printing house using extant technology.
2. Related Art
Personal items such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDA), laptop computers, documents, brochures, and portfolios are often generic in appearance, particularly if the owner's name is not obviously displayed on the device or item. Mistakes in the identity of the owner of such a device may occur and an unintended person may pick up the wrong device if the owner is not clearly identified.
Such personal items are frequently small and may be overlooked when the owner leaves a public area such as an airport check-in or a conference room. The generic appearance of such devices may hinder the owner's ability to locate the device or a finder's efforts to locate the owner if the identity of the owner is not obvious.
Brochures, portfolios and similar documents are often used to deliver a message or to provide information from a person that desires to be readily identified by the recipient of the information. It may be desirable to secure a business card or other form of identification to a document, brochure or a portfolio or the like so that the identifying device can be readily removed and separately stored. The use of staples, paper clips, tape, slits in the paper, or the like result in a sloppy appearance and may damage the identifying document and/or underlying surface.